1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are being continuously developed to operate at higher speed and have higher integration. However, a heating problem of the semiconductor devices has not been resolved easily. As the semiconductor devices operate at high speed and are highly integrated, the heating problem may become more serious. When the semiconductor devices are heated, the performances of the semiconductor devices may get worse. Accordingly, when collateral functions are performed to compensate for the performance of the semiconductor devices, it may lead to some problems.
For example, heating of a memory device, such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), may result in loss of stored data Performing a refresh operation on a heated memory region at shorter time intervals may prevent the loss of data, but may also increase the power consumption of the memory device.
In a typical operation of a semiconductor memory device, when a memory request, such as a write operation or a read operation request is made, a corresponding memory region may be accessed and an operation corresponding to the memory request may be performed. So typically, heating may primarily occur in the memory region. When some memory regions among a plurality of memory regions included in a memory device are accessed repeatedly at high frequencies, heating in those memory regions may increase substantially. In addition, we have observed that when memory regions are disposed perpendicularly adjacent to each other included in memory devices where a plurality of chips are stacked are simultaneously accessed, the heating problem may be exacerbated.